Revenge
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet Emily Matthews, Lil Gideons competeion. Who is this Mystery girl ? And what are her and her cousin doing here ? And how does she know all of the secrets of Gravity Falls ? Join Dipper,Mabel and Emily in there adventure of solving Gravity Falls most dangerous secrets. AU and NO SEXUAL STUFF RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mabel and Dipper were sitting down eating breakfast as usual and Grunkle Stan comes running in with a newspaper. " Hey kids check it out !" He gives Dipper and Mabel the newspaper and it reads " Lil Gideons competion." It showed a girl in her young teens with blonde striaght hair and a swept bangs. " Emily Matthews ?" Mabel read the article.

"14 year old Emily Matthews break dances to swagger jagger and gets millions of hits on YouTube 20 thousand more hits than Lil Gideon child Phycic making her his competetion."

Mabel and Dipper look at each other and smile " That will show the freak." They read more and it says that they will have the competion at Gravity Falls, Oregon tonight at 9.

They look at each other and smile widely.

At nine o clock...

Emily Matthews walked backstage with her cousin Katie who is also her backup dancer. " Hello Emily." She turned around and saw Gideon Gleeful. She squinted at him and placed at hand on her hip. " Gideon, what do you want. I know your powers are real." His eyes widen a bit than it turns into a small smirk " Oh ? And how do you know that."

Emily smiled " Thats for us to know and for you to find out." Than walked off for Makeup and hair.

Gideon watched her walk off. _Who is this mystery girl. _He heard the announcer call out his name. He clucthed his new amulet and smiked. _Time for me to shine._

Emilys POV

When Gideon was done with his Phycic thing he brushed past me and pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear " Try to beat that Matthews." I got up and they called my name. I opened my hand and looked at the heart necklace. " You need to forget him, hes gone and never coming back." Katie stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

Tears were stinging my eyes, I clenched my hand and walked up to the stage.

Mabels POV

I saw Emily and a brunette girl walk up to the stage and started break dancing to Swagger Jagger. Dippers mouth and mine were hung wide open. They were amazing. They stayed on stage and Gideon came out and stood next to them.

" Ok guys you have to pick Gideon or Emily." The crowd was loud for Gideon but it was louder for Emily.

" Looks like we have a winner Emily Matthews." Gideon looked mad and walked backstage. Serves him right.

Dipper and I waited for Emily to come out and afetr an hour she did, " I will get you back Emily Matthews." We heard Gideon yell to the pretty blonde. She walked towards the door and we decided to stop her. " Hey Emily my brother and i were wondering if you would like to hang out with us sometime."

Emily smiled " I would love too, oh and you know that kid Gideon over there kinda gives me the creeps."

We looked over to our right and saw Gideon leave with his dad, i could have sworn he winked at me.

I tried not to gag " Yeah we had a conflict with him." Emily gave us a strange look and Dipper told her what happened between Gideon and I.

" Oh he tried to kill you, i knew his powers were real but i didnt know he was that voilent." Emily looked alarmed and scratched her head " I got to go, its getting late and ill be at your house right in the morning." She was about to leave when she stopped and walked back.

" Have you guys seen my cousin ?" She looked around looking for her cousin. We shook our heads " No, maybe she already went home." My brother tried to cheer our new friend up but it didnt work.

" No, she always comes home with me." Her blonde hair is blowing in the wind and she motions us to go backstage with her to see if she is there or not.

" Thats weried i cant find her anywere." Emily put something in her pocket, and it looked like a necklace. " Maybe she is at home, bye guys !" She walked off to he house.

" Hmm, thats strange i saw her cousin by her side at all times, didnt you Dipper ?" I looked at my brother who was also trying to solve this mystery.

" Yeah, i think we need to get back at the Mystery Shack." Dipper and I walked back to a impatient Grunkle Stan.

Meanwhile at a mysterious place...

"Hmpff,Hmpff" The brunette tried to get out of the tied up chair and screamed through the duck tape on her mouth. " Too bad your cousin cant hear ya" The stout boy cackled in the darkness of his basement.

" Now, if you tell me who you are, you are free to go whereever you want." The boy with the big hair riped the tape of her mouth and moved his face closer to hers. " Now spill."

**So what do you think ? **

**Chapter Questions: Who is this Mystery girl ? And what are her and her cousin doing here ? Will Gideon harm Katie or will she be let free ? Message or Review ? **


	2. Chapter 2 Catgirl

Chapter 2: Catgirl

Mabel and I were playing Call Of Duty when i heard a knock on the door. " Ill get it !" I swung open the door and saw Emily whos makeup was messed up from crying.

" Emily, what happened ?" I invited her inside the house. She sat down on the couch and Mabel was hugging her to try and comfort the poor teen.

" Sniff* I couldnt find *Sniff* Katie last night, she wasent at home." Emily buried her face in her hands from crying. I though for a second.

" Emily, when was the last time you saw Katie ?" She looked up at me with those red eyes and tear stained cheeks. " Well i saw her right before i changed back in my normal clothes and she was right outside my door, but when i came out she wasent there."

I though over what she said and stood up " Do you think someone took her ?" She looked up at me like i was crazy. " No, she would have called for help." She stands up and goes to the door. " Hey where are you going ?"

Mabel and run outside to stop her. She turns around " Im going to find my cousin." She starts to walk " Wait Emily Wait !" She huffs and turns around annoyed at the situation. " Mabel and I can help you find your cousin." She looks down at the ground and sighs " Ok, i might need as much help as i can get."

Mabel raises her hand in the air " Oh Oh i got up, we can have Soos and Wendy help us too !" I smiled and blushed at the mention of my teen crush.

" Yeah, Emily you said you needed as much help as you can get !" Mabel grabs her hand and drags her to the Mystery Shack. Soon a few seconds later Mabel comes out with Soos, Wendy and Emily.

I rub my hands together " Ok, time to get my detective on !" The rest just stare at me. " Is that not cool" They contuine staring at me. Awkward.

" Ok lets go to the first search, the forest."

Meanwhile in a dark area...

" Im not telling you anything Gideon, my cousin will find me and when she does you will regret taking me." Katie tried to strangle him while being tied up to the chair.

A small chuckle was heard " Does that mean she will break dance me off the floor."

Katie smirked " Much worse, oh and im not telling you anything about me or my cousin for that matter."

Gideon stood up " Im glad you said that because if you didnt than why would i need these gaurds."

Katies smirk was turned into gasp " You wouldnt."

The small boy sneered " I would."

" Your sick, you know that !" Katie looked horrified.

" So ive heard, GAURDS ! Get information out of her and dont dissapoint me when im gone !" Gideon walked out of small room that lead to a big prison looking thing.

Dippers POV

We have looked for Katie about 4 hours.

" Dipper can we stop," Mabel and Soos complained. I turned around and looked at them straight in the eye. " NO ! Emily needs to find Katie, what if this is another Gravity Falls mystery ?!" I looked at Emily who looked tired.

" Thank you Dipper for trying but its useless, Katie would have had her phone with her." She closes her phone and puts in her back pocket. Emily starts to walk off back to her house.

" Maybe she will show up soon." Mabel said to me. I sighed " Lets go back to the Mystery Shack." Mabel,Soos, Wendy and I headed back to the Mystery Shack.

_Something about that girls voice wasent so sure, its as if shes hiding something. But what is it ? _

I flipped through the pages of the book to see if anything caught my eye.

" Hey Mabel, does Emily seem a bit suspicious to you ?"

She looks up from writing in her diary " No, besides her cousin gone missing so give her some slack."

_Shes right you know. _I heard that small voice inside my head. " I guess i could just give her some slack." I turned off the light in our room and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the moonlight...

I put on the black "Catwomen" look alike suite from Dark Knight Rises and climbed out of the house.

I stepped in the forest with my high heeled boots and saw a dark figure standing there. A smirk crossed my red lips " Hello Tall,dark and handsome, i didnt expect you here." The man sneered in responce

" Well i was sent here to give you a message." The moonlight hit the man in black clothing. I flirtatiously made my way over to him " Ill take that." I grabbed the note and i think i saw the mysterious man raise and eyebrow and chuckle.

" Oh and by the w-" I turned away and he was gone. I awkwardly looked back " So thats what it feels like." I just shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Catgirl_

_I have your precious cousin held hostage. oh and by the way didnt you know that you are under 24 hour watch by my men. Anyway, I hoped you liked the way "Tall,Dark and Handsome" gave you this message. _

_P.S. It didnt take long to know who you really are Catgirl a.k.a Emily Matthews._

_P.P.S. You can contuine to hide your secrets from your friends but you cant hide them from me any longer. _

_Sincerally, Gideon _

I closed the letter and folded in it my hand. I looked around with part of the forest i was in and looked for his men.

I pulled a small pen from my pocket and clicked it which turned into a sword. With my blonde hair flowing in the wind, i smirked with my blood red lips in my battle stance. " Than bring it on Gideon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gideon sat at his desk with his laptop in front of him. And looked at the file that was in front of him. He squinted at it. It showed Emily standing with her hand covering the other one which was in a first form and it kinda looked like she was going to pound someone.

He shivered at the thought. " Gideon, what do you want me to do next." My smirk was going wider when i heard that voice. " Nothing yet." I heard the spy walk off to where ever. I clicked on her personal information.

Name: Emily Mae Matthews

i looked for more information about this mysterious girl but couldnt find it. I slammed my hands on the keyboard " Gahh" I walked over to the hostage and pulled her hair.

She screamed in pain. " What are you doing here in Gravity Falls ?" I growled at Katie.

" Im-not telling you." Katie gulped and slapped her.

Her clothing were torn from where i whipped her, her hair was a mess. Every day passed by and i got more and more desperate for a simple awnser about Emily Matthews and who she is.

" TDH" I call my spy, " Yes, Gideon." He walked foreward. " I need you to tell me everything you know about Catgirl"

He clears his throat " Well i dont know anything sir."

Anger boils up inside of me. " What do you mean you dont know anything ?!" I turn around and face the man.

" I never really talk to her unless she flirts with me."

"..."

" Fine, i made up my mind, you can go back." I shoo him away and one of my henchmen.

" You need to spy on Emily Matthews for me for 24 hours" He begans to walk away when i stop him. " Oh and make sure you bring this camera with you." I pull out a small camera to place on his hat or whatever.

He nods and walks off._ Now she wont be able to hide any secrets from me. _

Emilys POV

I woke up and got up and looked at the mirrior. My eyes had bangs under them. I did not sleep well since Katie has gone missing. I close my eyes and remember last night.

_The sword collided with the hechmans head. I moved past all the unconcious men and saw Tall,dark and handsome standing there ready to fight me. how sweet._

_I swing my sword and it clashs with his. I swing it over my head and swing it into his arm, which feels heavy armed. He swings at me and i take a quick jump digging my nails into the tree. I give him a hiss and jump from tree to tree. I jump at him and wrap my legs around his waist._

_I get off him and grab my sword thats laying on the ground and gaurd myself with it. _

_" Want to know how i got the name "Catgirl" because of my quick reflexess." I hit him with the end of the sword. " But you already knew that didnt you." _

_He didnt respond. " Oh my god." I gasped and put my hands on his stomach trying to get the air in him again. I get up and start to walk backwards, i go back to the house. _

I open my eyes and change into a old volleyball t-shirt and nike shorts. I walk downstairs and put on my old white vans and head out the door.

I look around the outside of the house to see if any of Gideons henchmen put cameras in the door or whatever. " Hey Emily." I look at Dipper and Mabel who were standing at the gate of my house.

" Hey guys, what are you up to ?" I try to act as if nothing happened.

" Well Grunkle Stans having a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to go !" Mabel looked really excited. I smiled, _I cant pass it up i mean look at them, they are the most adorable 12 year olds i have ever seen._

" Sure ill be there." I shrugged and got a big hug from Mabel " Yayyy !" i laughed at her excitedness.

" Well what are we going to do today ?" I asked the twins. " Uhh we can..." Dipper scratched his head.

" TALK ABOUT OUR LIVES." Mabel smile gets really wide.

My stomach drops. " What if they get suspicious of me ?" I whisper to myself. I know Dipper gets suspicious easily.

" So starting with Emily, do you have an epic romance in your life." Mabel sits really close to me and i pull out the heart necklace from my pocket, i sigh, as if it were just yesterday.

_The doorbell rings and i yell to my mom " Ill get it !" I open and door and see my best friend Danny._

_" Happy Best Friend anniversery." He pulls something out of his pocket and its a box._

_" Wow nice, is best friend anniversery even real ?" I scoff at him. _

_" Uh yeah in some other country in the world duh !" I invite him inside the house and he gives me the box. I roll my eyes._

_" Well open it ! I want to see what you think." My best friends smile is really wide and it kinda creeps me out._

_I open up the gift he gives me and its a heart necklace._

_" Is this real ?" _

_" Well its not a real heart..." _

_" I know that you idiot, i meant is it a real ruby ?" _

_" Yes."_

_" My gosh, how much did you pay for that ?"_

_He laughs " Alot," _

_I give him a hug, " You didnt have to give me a gift." _

_" Well i will do anything for you." I pull away from the hug and i start to blush. " Wait what did you say ?"_

_" I ment i will do anything for you because your my best friend." My mouth formed into an "O" and i stand awkwardly._

_" So do you want to throw water balloons at the cars passing by ?" I look at my best friend who was wagging his eyebrows at me._

_I laughed " Sure." And we head off outside._

" Are you ok." I look up and see Mabel look at my with sympathy. " Uh yeah what was the question again ?"

" Do you have an epic romance in your life." Mabel asks again.

" Well i did if you call falling in love with your best friend epic. His name was Danny, he was my best friend. We did everything together, he was kind,loyal,halarious and i told him everything." I say the last part in a whisper.

" What do you mean you "did" have an epic romance." Mabel asked while twirling her hair.

" Well hes dead." I choke on the word "dead"

Mabels brown eyes wide and gasps " Oh my gosh, im so sorry i didnt mean-"

I stop her in the middle of her sentence. " No, its ok you didnt know." I rub my arm from the awkward silence.

" So do you guys want to head to the Mystery Shack ?" Dipper looked at the both of us. I looked at Mabel and she looked back at me and nodded.

Behind a tree was one of Gideons spys saying " I found some information about Emily Matthews."

Gideon: Perfect

Spy: She has a lost love

Gideon: His name ?

Spy: Danny

Gideon: *_has a big smirk on his face* _Looks like we know someone named Danny or Daniel.

Meanwhile at the prison...

Katie doged the spikes by doing small flips over them. She looked at Gideon and he was smirking at her.

_Katie dont fall for his trap, hes only doing this for his own entertainment. _The brunette jumped over the spikes and proved Gideon wrong.

" Now you atleast know something about me." Katie smirked and walked away. Gideon was only one point away from stranggling her.


	4. Chapter 4 Double Dipper

Chapter 4: Double Dipper

I helped the Pines get the decorations ready. I watched them mess around with the sill string. I grabed a bottle and headed over there " Guys i think i had to much candy...BLAHH" I sprayed it all over Wendy,Dipper and Mabel.

We all laughed and Stan took the party stuff away from us. We headed to the copying machine and Dipper copied his hand. We stood with our backs against the wall in horror as the arm started crawling its way to us.

" So im guessing you guys deal with this kind of stuff every week !" I ask as Dipper pours the soda on the arm and it starts to dissolve.

" Yep" The twins said in unison. I huffed and walked out of the room to see Wendy and Robbie talk to each other._ Oh no, when Dipper sees this he wont be happy. _I walked up to them " Hey guys whats up !"

" Oh nothing much Robbie was just showing me his guitar, Robbie starts to play to impress the both of us and i just roll my eyes in responce. I look behind me and see Dipper making his way over to us. I gulp and walk to Mabel who looks like shes already made friends.

My shift was to help serve food to the people so they dont have to pour the soda in themselves...Seriously ?! But no one listens to Stan, I walk up to Soos and whisper a song in his ear. " Ok you Guys ready TO PARRTAY !" The Woots were heard and Soos shouts " Ok Emily Matthews is going to break dance for us to " Crash Your Party !"

I break dance and sing " The bigger you are the harder you fall " " Kiss my oh my gah"

I look at Dipper who is talking to Wendy and give him a wink, he gives me a thumbs up.

" Sittin' on top of the world you got the best view

livin' life with a cheat sheet,nobody test you

your mind is a is a chess piece movin' down the board i'm taking down the king of the castle

while i'm on top of this beat i dazzle

how could you ever conceive id razzle up - 'nuff of that beef

now i'm gonna tweak out - now you better peace out

cause i gotta full house,yeah baby

four of a kind,theres no room in my life for an ego your size."

Everybody wooted and cheered for me. " Beat that Pacifica !" I say to the little bratty girl. I walk off the stage and to Mabel who looked amazed " Woah, i didnt know you could rap too !" I laugh " Well yeah."

I had that strange feeling that someone was watching me, i turned around and looked at the window and a dark figure was out right outside the window looking at me.

I looked at Mabel who was too busy dancing,Dipper was trying to get tohe convidence to dance with Wendy, Soos was working the DJ and Stan was watching his great niece dance. _Ok good no one suspects me. _

I walk out the door and see the dark figure motion me over to it. I squint my eyes and walk towards the figure in my black dance sweat pants. My converse hit the puddle and mess them up. " Ahh come on, those were my dance shoes."

The dark figure pulls me by my hair and i punch and kick, i try to get out of its grasp and i kicked the person in the stomach. " OOF" The person falls on the ground and i back way from it.

" EMILY ! EMILY !" I hear Dipper and Mabel calling my name. " Who Are You ?" I ask the person it looks in a different direction and runs off.

There voices are getting closer now. I walk back and there staring at me curiously.

" Where were you ? We were looking for you !"

Sweat comes down my face " Uh i went back to my house to get something."

Dipper walked foreward and raised an eyebrow at me " Your house is that direction" He pointed to the other side. _Gah, i want to tell them who i really am so badly, but i cant not yet._

They walk off and i sit down on a bench and almost cry.

Dippers POV

_Ok, Emily is acting really strange today, maybe its just a teen thing. _I look out the window and see Emily crying on the bench. I sigh and walk outside, i put a hand on her shoulder. " Hey are you ok ?"

She looks up and sniffs " Yeah i just miss my family."

" Dont worry we will find your cousin, shes probitly around here somewere."

" Thats not what i me-"

" Hey guys !" Mabel walked towards us and sat down next to us on the bench. " Hey what happened to you ?" Emily says obviously trying to change the subject.

" Pacifica won the dance contest." Mabel put her head in her hands and i tried to cheer the both of them up. " Dont worry guys, the days will get better."

Meanwhile in a dark part of Gravity Falls.

" Boss, i have her cousin." Gideon talked to a mysterious person.

" Well than bring her to me !" The mysterious person said to Gideon. He walked over to the poor looking girl whos clothes were still torn but worse than usual. Her hair was still a mess and her skin was cut and bruised and pulled her to the man.

The man smirked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a cage. " Now you will stay with your family, yes you got that right, your family isnt dead, but there about to be."

The man walked out of the room to spy on his arch enemy. Emily Matthews, who he knows everything about.


	5. Chapter 5 Irrational Treasure

Chapter 5: Irrational Treasure

Mabel and I were eating nachos and Stan suddenly stopped. " Oh No !" He said. I looked out the window and saw a old timey kind of scene. Stan backed up and got trapped. " PIONEER DAY !" I heard him shout.

Mabel, Dipper and I walked to the stage and saw Pacifica Northwest talking about her great grandfather being the founder of Gravity Falls. _Thats a total fake. _Mabel walked on stage and Pacifica started to make fun of her. I started to walk up there and teach the spoiled brat a lesson when Dipper grabbed me " No Emily, dont ! We dont need anymore drama than whats happening right now !"

I squinted at Pacifica and watched as my friend was walking down the stage. Dipper and i met Mabel at the front of the stage and i put a hand on her shoulder as she sighed in sadness.

Dipper,Mabel and I sat on the steps of the Nathaniel Northwest statue and Mabel was talking about how silly she was and i cheered her up telling her that Pacific isnt so great as she says to be.

Dipper suddenly got the idea that we should find out who the real founder of Gravity Falls is, and we headed to the library and the muesam. Mabel found a map and we headed back to the cemetery.

Mabel stepped on the statue and put her nose on the statues finger. " Ahh shes picking my nose." I laugh and roll my eyes while Dipper is irritated. Mabel bends the finger and a secret passageway opens up.

" Woah" Dipper and I say in unison. We head down the stairs while Mabel catches up to us. We doge the darts and get to a room that has a progector and a screen.

I was about to touch it when i heard a voice behind me, my stomach dropped and i slowly turned my head. The police were standing right behind us. _Oh no, we got caught. _

They showed us a video of Quentin Trembly, the eight and a half president, and the founder of Gravity Falls.

And they told us that he was stuck in peanut bridle. _Odd..._

We are now in a crate and Trembly and Mabel are trying to get out by a little hole...

" Uh guys i dont think that will work." I look around to see if there was ANYWAY of getting out of this crate, but i couldnt find anything.

I heard a bird woodpecking on a tree. " Looks like my third wife !" I turn my head and look at him like seriously. The crate suddenly breaks and i tilt my head. _Hmm maybe hes not all that crazy after all. _I look down and see his boxers. _I stand corrected. _We look behind us and see dupety Derland calling Blubbs and we climbing the ladder.

We get at the top of the train. _Which i have done times before. _And Blubs and Derland corner us when Dipper got a brilliant idea. " You have to listen to this guy now !"

A small smile creeps on my face. _Way to go Dipper !_ Trembly tells Blubs and Derland to go on a vacation.

We get back to Pioneer Day and i see Mabel talking to Pacifica. _Gahh I just want to strangle her, shes such a brat. _I hear laughing and its coming from Pacifica. Shes laughing at Mabel and Trembly. My eye twitches and Dipper has to hold me down from strangling Pacifica.

Pacifica and her family drive off and Dipper stops the car and tells her that her family is a scam. _Haha serves that spoiled brat right. _I smirk but wipe it off right when Mabel comes up to me and starts talking to me.

We go back to Stan and hes in the stocks, Mabel unlocks it and frees him. We go back to the Mystery Shack,just sit and talk. I look out the window and see someone staring right through my scull. I squint at him/her and go back to talking to my friends.

Outside the Mystery Shack

Spy: " Everything is planned as you said sir."

Mystery Man: " Perfect, now all we need to do is wait."

Spy: " For what ?"

Mystery Man" For the right time."


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter has clues in it and if you figure it out than good for you so the last chapter wont be all a shocker when you find out, so look carefully and if you think you figure it out you can message me or review ! Thanks for reading ! **

Chapter 6

Mabel, Dipper and I were watching The Hunger Games.

" Oh my gosh, Peeta is so hot !" Mabel said drooling over Peeta literally.

" Pssh please girl, Gale is a real heartthrob, his hair is amazing !" I see Katniss talking to the beautiful brunette.

" Its on Emily !" Mabel and i stare at each other untill we start laughing.

" Its War ! Hahaha" I say cluching my stomach.

" So speaking of Boys what about you and Danny." Mabel said wagging her eye brows.

I laugh " Well back in school everybody called us "Ron and Hermione" Because of our relationship." My smile turns into a frown.

" So did you have a "Harry Potter" too." Mabel really interested in my friends.

" Yeah his name was Nick." Tears start falling from my eyes. " He was like a twin brother to me, he was always by my side when Danny wasent, he knew about my love for Danny and kept it a secret."

Mabel rubbed my back " Im sorry i brought it up."

" No its fine."

" Lets contuine to watch the movie." Mabel clicked the play button and it showed katniss getting the soup and she read the small piece of paper. " You call that a kiss -H" I snicker, thats probitly one of the funniest parts in The Hunger Games.

Meanwhile at the secret base...

I woke up in a white tiled room, and saw a boy sitting across from me. He looked up and stared at me. I gasped " Trevor ?" His red hair all dirty and he was bruised and cut up from his chest and down. I crawled over to him and his voice trembeled " G-Get-out of here Katie." I got up and he looked up at me, his mouth got wider and he looked possessed.

" AHHHHHH" I screamed untill i saw across the floor was The Mystery Man. He was laughing at me " Well looks like i have to get these kiss marks off me now." He mocked. " Wheres Trevor !" I ask about my boyfriend.

" Oh hes safe, for now." And with that said, he walked out the door leaving me with alone.

I closed my eyes and memorys of the Mystery Man walking in here with a needle of some kind of "medicine" and put it in my arm, causing me to have hallusinations.

I opened them and i wasent in the room anymore, i was back home, i walked in the living room and saw My parents watching Tv. I walked to my room and heard screaming. I ran and saw a man in all black stabbing Trevor on my bed with me crying and screaming in the corner. I run back down stairs and try to get my parents attention " Help Trevor !" I shake my dads leg and hes just staring at me.

Suddenly my dads hand shakes my shoulder and his voice changes " Wake up Katie, its time for your next training."

Suddenly i wake up and i see one of Gideons henchmens hand on my shoulder. He pulls me up and takes me to my "Training"... more like torture.

I walk in the huge room and see a closet looking thing...It looks like a boggart thing from Harry Potter. My eyes wonder from that to The Mystery Man and Gideon." How long was i out." I ask the Mystery Man.

He smirks " A few days."

My eyes widen and the henchman places me in front of the boggart and the boggart comes out and i expected it to be Trevor but it was " Emily ?" Her arm streches out and it looks like shes trying to grab something but than a sword comes out of know where and hits her in the stomach. " EMILY !" i scream and she hits the ground. I pick up her head and shes coughs up blood.

" Please, dont cope about me when im gone, have a family, kids, and i love you." My cousin says to me.

" I love you too cousin." I cry and " Tall, Dark and Handsome" or whatever Emily likes to call him pulls me back and the boggart dissapirs inside of the closet thing.

" Well we got that over with, next step of your training." I hear the Mystery Man call out and i growl.

Emilys POV

The Hunger Games finished with President Snow walking out of the room. " OH MY GOSH, when does the next one come out ?" I ask my friend who knows everything about movies.

" November." Mabel says and i smile

" Of next year." My smile turns into a frown : Oh come on !" Mabel laughs and i start to laugh.

I look out the window and see the same person i saw yesterday telling me to come over there. I look at my friends and Dipper is to busy reading his book and Mabel is too busy drooling over Peeta.

I walk out the door and i see a image on the sky and see Katie getting tortured with hallusinations. I gasp and stop looking at the image and at the man who was smirking through his mask.

I walk towards him and grab him by the ear and he tells me " They know everything about you Emily Matthews, you better protect your loved ones like you couldnt protect Danny and Nick when they Died !"

_Oh no he didnt..._I look up with Rage taken over me. " DONT BRING UP MY FRIENDS !" I grab him by the arm and swing him around and hit him against a tree. He cant get up and i think it broke his back.

I hear a gasp and my stomach flips. I look behind me and i see Dipper and Mabel. I put a hand on my mouth and they look at the man then at me " Who are you ?" I look down and see that im in my Catgirl uniform.

" Catgirl." I say really trying not to blow my cover.

Dipper looks me up and down, Mabel puts her hands on her cheeks " Are you a thief or something."

I shake my head " No im something else, you kids wouldnt understand." I look around and jump and swing off a tree so i can take off this suit.

They found out about Catgirl, wont take long for them to find out that shes me.


	7. Chapter 7 Who Is she ?

Chapter 7: Who is Catgirl

" Hey Mabel," My sister turns her head to me after writing in her diary. " Yeah."

" Who do you think Catgirl is." I asked my sister who didnt care at the moment. I sighed and opened the door, Emily was outside a bit wet because it was raining.

I let her in and sat her next to Mabel and I. " So Emily, what do you think of Catgirl." Mabel rolled her eyes and whispered in Emilys ear " Hes been asking that all day, i think hes obbsessed."

Emily tried to stifle a giggle and i asked her again. " Um i dont know who your talking about." My eyes grew wide " What ?! Everybody in town is talking about her !"

She raised a eyebrow " She must be popular."

I rubbed my chin " How about we go looking for her !"

Emily looked alarmed " Wait What ?!"

Mabel smiled " Yeah than Dipper wont talk about her every second."

Mabel and I gave Emily a pleading look and she gave up.

" Fine."

Mabel and I gave each other a high five and Emily smiled. " Ok lets go."

Emily,Mabel and I walked out the door and looked to see if anything in town was Catgirlish.

We walked to Emilys house and lets just say Emily looked a little tense. As if she were scared of something. I looked around but didnt see anything scary. She let us in the house and we just hung out and talked.

Mabel and Emily watched "The Notebook" and were crying there eyes out while I read my book about this mysterious girl in black uniform and heel boots.

There was nothing about her and i looked out the window. It was getting dark. " Hey Mabel, we need to get back to The Mystery Shack." Mabel got up from the couch and we said our goodbyes to Emily.

When i walked out of the house, something told me that Emily was up to something,or she was something.

Emilys POV  
As soon as the kids left, i climbed out my window and dropped down from the ceiling. I walked towards the forest and it was pitch dark.

I walked inside the forest and i saw three hospital beds and a shot next to each bed. _Whats going on._I pulled out my pen/sword and was ready to fight if it was nessasary. I walked around the hospital beds and slightly touched them.

I heard a noise in the bush. I turned around and clicked on the pen which turned into a sword. I looked around for the noise but i didnt hear it anymore. I looked around and looked in the bush, i felt a hand clamp on my mouth and pulled into unconciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 The Search

Chapter 8 The Search.

Dipper and Mabel waited an hour for Emily and they were right outside her house as usual. Mabel continued ringing her doorbell and Dipper just sat on the front porch reading the book.

" Dipper, she wont awsner." Mabel looked at me and it was silent in the nieborhood, a little too silent.

" Maybe shes trying to wake up." I shrugged, i really dont want to mention that i think our friend is suspicious again.

Mabel climbs up one of the trees next to a window possibly her room and opens the window.

" Hey Mabel ! What are you doing ?! She will catch us !" Mabel points to a ladder next to the tree. _Could she have been captured when we werent looking ? _I pick the ladder up and place it where my sister is.

I climb up and simply regret what im doing right now, but if that means to find out if Emily isnt so innocent after all than im in. I climb into Emilys room with my sister right behind me.

I look around her room and its just another normal teenage room. Her walls are lime green, her bedsheets are blue zebra print and so are her pillows. Clothes are all over the floor and her make up is in the bathroom next to her mirrior.

" Lets check Katies room." I walked through the light hallway and Katies room was only in the next hallway.

I looked inside and saw that her room was more tomboy. She had a dark blue like the sky and added white to it. " its the night sky." I mumble to myself. I look around her room and its not as messy as her cousins. Her bed is a yellow kinda like the sun. _Is this supposted to mean something ?_ I look at the bed and move closer to what i see. _Its a book._ I pick up the book and turn it over only to drop it. " Mabel ! Mabel ! We need to get out of here NOW !"

I run into my sister and shes confused " Why ?"

" Because the book ! She has the book !" Mabel walks into Katies room and she looks at the book cover and gasps. She runs out pulling her brother with her back to the Mystery Shack.

" Do you think Emily was captured the same way Katie was ?" I ask my sister who was still in shock by all of this. She shrugged " Well most likely."

I step in a puddle of i lift my shoe and blood ? The strong scent gets to me. _Oh Yeah, its blood._ " Dipper whats wrong, you look like your going to puke !"

I look at my sister and point to my shoe. She looks at it and claps he hands on her mouth. I nodd and look at the ground thats revealing a trail of blood, to the forest.

We move closer to the forest and Grunkle Stan pulls on the colar of our shirts " Where are you two going, iv been looking for you guys for the past hour."

I rub my arm " Uh well..." I looked at my sister for help and she pulled something out of her pocket " We were just going to put this out for the birds in the forest." It was a little McDonalds toy ?

I huffed in annoyance and Grunkle Stan shrugged " Knock yourselfs out." And just like that he walked off.

I squinted at him and for the first time i realized he had a tattoo of...something on his back. I shook it off and followed the trail of blood to the forest.

" Dipper ! Look !" Mabel cried out and i saw someone bleeding alot of blood was being pulled away from a anyominous person or thing.

" Mabel ! This could be the end of our mystery !" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest where i saw three hospital beds with shots right next to them. And the one on the far left had Emily unconcious.

" Or it could be just the begginning." I heard a cold and manipulative voice from behind me and my sister. He came out of the shadows with a knife in his hand. I stood in front of my sister and put a protective arm around her.

" Aww how sweet, trying to protect your sister." He snapped and i felt someone snatch my sister away from me.

" Hey ! You get away from my sis-" I got cut off with my head hitting hard against the tree and the last thing i heard were my sisters screams.

Meanwhile back at Emilys house...

The number 1 book shined in the sunlight...than hands grabbed the book.

**OOOOO Whats going to happen now ? I guess you will just have to wait and seeeee Muhahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9 Real Or Not Real

Chapter 9: Real or Not Real

I sat in the corner of my cell staring at the ceiling, _I know there watching me, i can see Gideon right now, smirking at me,burning his eyes through my skull._

I hear the door open and The Mystery Man walks in,he puts a shot through my arm and the hallusinations to start again. I try to keep awake but my eyes turn red and my eyes close.

_I run down to the river in my white sundress, The birds were chirping and i sat my bare feet in the cool water than i put the rest of my body in and floated, the water was so comforting and it wrapped around me in a embrace. I looked up and saw the face of Trevor._

_I smiled and stood up with wet strands of my hair sticking to my face. He moved them aside and pulled me into a romantic embrace. _

_He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and i would giggle at how he would make me so happy with him. He pulled away and cupped my cheek and his warm blue eyes meet my chocolate brown ones. _

_He leaned into my face and was about to kiss me when his hands moved from my cheek to my neck and tightened his hands on my neck and started to choke me. His satisfied grin burned into my eyes and tears were falling from my cheeks._

I woke up screaming in a tub filled with water and my clothes were soaked, i felt hands on my neck and i looked in front of me was the Mystery Man whos hand was having a satisfied smirk on his face. I gave him a glare and he talked to the nearest henchmen he could find.

I tried to eavesdrop on the conversation but he was talking to quietly for me to make out a single word he said. The Mystery Man walked out of the room the second the conversation was over.

I looked at the henchmen who was smiling like a hyena and he pulled a remote out of his pocket. " Wha-Whats that ?" I intended it to sound confident but it turned out scared.

" Well darling, lets find out." The henchmen clicked on the red button and i grabbed the edge of the tub as electricity shocked me inside and out, i bit my lip as tears of pain poured out of my eyes.

Soon i gave up and a scream came out of my mouth. I heard the cackling of the villians laughing at me, i had enough strength to give them a truimph smirk and they stopped laughing. A round of henchmen pulled me out of the tub and to a dirty room, than i realize its the same room they whip me in.

I hear a young southern accent. _Gideon, _I feel him raise the whip up and takes a slash on my back while i howl and thrash around than my thoughts fill my mind and the whip doesnt hurt like it did days ago.

Finally for the last few days i decided what to say and i say it now with everybody watching me. " Your not going to break me."

The room became silent and the only sound i heard was me, my voice was fading and it hurt to even cough.

The Mystery Man motioned to leave us alone, thats not a good thing. He walked over to me and places his hands on the ropes,

" We will break you, no matter how much it takes for you to break down crying, we will kill some of your family members or i might just tell our friend Gideon here all about Emily and let her die or" What he says next sends chills down my spine.

" Or maybe i will finally get the chance to kill your precious lover, whats his name again ? Trevor ? With my bare hands." His bloodlust eyes meet my terrified ones. He pulled the ropes off me and walked me to my next session.

I took a deep breath and he pushed me infront of the boggart, expecting whats coming next i close my eyes and breath in and out. The boggart steps out and its my mom.

My mom screams at me and tells me that she never loved me. She turns into my dad, you see im close to my dad more than my mom.

My dad growls at me like a animal, my eyes are wide and he snarls at me and tells me that i was only a irritation to him and that i was a disgrace to the family.

Next comes up is my cousin, Emily,her eyes are burning into mine and she cackles telling me that she never cared about me, that i was a tag along and only needed me for her own entertainment.

I gritt my teeth and i know whats coming up, the grand finale. Boggart Emily turns into Trevor, but hes not wearing the same jacket and jeans but he looks formal as if he was going to prom or a wedding.

I looked and saw that i was wearing a wedding dress with my hair in that perfect curly bun, my makeup made me look beautiful and i looked like i was actully getting married.

Trevor moved closer to me and i couldnt stop staring at his eyes, they looked like he was planning something, something so...evil.

He leaned into me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips and it felt like heaven, i felt his hand move from my waist and i looked in the mirrior across from me and he was holding a knife aiming it for my back, i looked at his face and he was smiling like a maniac.

" Come back to me my sweet Kat." I heard him say, i knew it wasent the real him because the real Trevor wouldnt do that. Right ?

I back up afraid of the boy ive been in love with for years, who is now holding a knife and carressed it on my cheek. I took a look at his features, his red hair had been slicked back and his eyes were as beautiful as ever but it wasent him, my Trevor isnt evil right ?

I slump down on the wall and start to break down. _Kat, stop this is what they want ! They want to see you suffer and cry ! Dont give up ! _The small voice in my head fades as my crys become louder and so does the cackling of the villians.

I look up and see that the Trevor boggart is gone and so is my perfect wedding dress and bun, my makeup wasent real. The crying was real though, me huddled in the corner with bruises and stratches all over my body, real, the villians across from me laughing at my downfall, real.

The Mystery Man pulled a screen in front of me to watch what was happening. What was really happening. I saw Emily,Dipper and Mabel laying down on hospital beds side by side and unconcious.

Emily safe and sound at home with Danny, not real. The Mystery Man threw me back in my cell to hear my familys screams especially Collin, Emilys younger brother who was only 11 years old.

His screams were the worst not because he was younger than the rest of my family but because he was one of the closest to Emily, when Collin was in trouble, Emily would come in and be his hero. Just like Katniss and Prims relationship.

Tears streamed down my eyes as i heard the whip hit his back. I buried my face in my hands and just completely broke down. I tried to get the screams out of my head but they just wouldnt stop echoing.

I felt myself slip into unconciousness from the pain and the bleeding.

_" HELP ! KATIE ! HELP !" I heard Collin calling my name. I ran past the trees in the Gravity Falls forest and i heard heavy breathing. I took a peek and saw The Mystery Mans arm around Collins neck and he looked like he was ready to kill him. _

_" If you move another step, ill kill the boy." Mystery Mans mouth curled into a sneer and i saw the bloodlust in his eyes that frightened me to the core. _

_My eyes moved from Collin to Mystery Man. I gripped the hand with the knife and moved a tiny step foreward. Mystery Mans daring eyes made me go another step, i suddenly realized that i wasent controlling myself, he was controlling me ! I moved a few steps foreward and i heard Collins neck *Snap* I looked down at the ground and fell to my knees crying holding my cousins head in my lap._

"AAAAAHHH" I screamed and i felt someones hand on my shoulder. I looked at my right and saw a girl with red hair and a man with a question mark on his shirt. My vision got clearer and i saw them better.

" Hey were here to get you out !" The girl who looked just about my age maybe a year older, grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we ran out of the room.

" Stop !" I told them and they looked at me with confused and scared looks. I look at the cell next to me and look at Collin, i put my hand on my mouth and gasp. _Oh my gosh, what did they do to him ? _He puts his hands around the cell bars and he tried to talk to me but his voice was worst than mine.

I put my hands on his " Dont worry little airplane, ill get you later, a cousins promise." I gave him a pinkie promise and i heard a nervous shout from The Mystery Man " Ge-Get Her or else !" I couldnt help but laugh at him. _So thats his weakness. _I knew that every villian had there weakness either it was love or something else.

As i ran the red head and the man with the question mark told me there names were " Wendy and Soos."

I told them my name and we hurried off to the forest to find my cousin and our friends.

Mystery Mans POV

I watch them run off in the forest, I yell at my men and sweat pours down my face. I pace back and forth. _What am i going to do ? The girl is gone and shes going to find her cousin ! My plan is ruined..._

I look at the screen that is infront of me and a sneer forms my lips " She still has the tracker in her arm." I watch as she is running with her new friends. I hear footsteps beside me and i turn my head to my left, Gideon is holding something in his hand.

" Is that what I think it is." I say with my sneer growing wider and wider.

Gideon looks at me with a smirk in his eyes " Yes, looks like i have the number 2 and number 1 book."

" Now all we need is the number 3 book." I say in a whisper.

" I know who has it." I say with excitement and Gideon looks at me with knowingly eyes." _Dipper Pines. _


	10. Chapter 10 When All Is Revealed

Chapter 10: When All Is Revealed

" Uggg" My blonde hair was in my face, tear stains on my cheeks, i pulled my arms up but i found that i was bound against the hospital beds and so were my legs. I looked to my right and saw Mabel and Dipper next to me. _How did they get in this ? _

I looked to my left and saw henchmen surronding me and the kids. The henchmen were talking to each other and i had to eavesdrop in.

" They dont know what hes planning."

" Yeah they wont survive a single thing."

_What is he planning for us ? _I kept that thought at the back of my head when a huge flatscreen Tv dropped down in front of us.

Maniacal laughing was heard from the screen. I squinted at "him" as were Dipper and Mabel.

He didnt seem as confident as he did earlier, more like nervous but i could tell he was trying to be more evil than nervous...

" Well Hello Emily Matthew and friends." "He" looked at Dipper and Mabel through his goggles and i could tell he was giving them a award winning smirk.

" What do you want with us man !" I heard Dipper who is a bit scared and trying to be brave say.

I looked at Mabel who is terrified at the moment and i grab her hand through the tight bounds that get tighter the more i move. She looks at me with her messy hair and tears are falling from her cheeks.

" Sshh sssh, dont cry, everything is going to be ok, i promise." I give her hand a light squeeze and she lightly smiles at me.

" Revenge ! You two got me in trouble with the Time Baby !" He shook a fist at Dipper and Mabel. _Wait, they know him ?_

" Time Baby ?" Dipper raises an eyebrow and Mystery Man gasps and paces around the room.

" Oooooh i shouldnt have said that." He bits his nails in nervousness and runs off someplace.

I heard a cough and i heard another voice, a much deeper voice. _So that means that Mystery Mans not the boss of the whole thing, theres someone else in the picture...but who ?_

Mystery Man comes back and hes sweating like crazy, i cant believe im going to say this but i almost feel bad for the man, but than i remember that he possibly tortured Katie.

" Your probitly wondering why your tied up to a hospital bed and have a shot next to you." He motions the henchmen to come forward and grab the shot.

I curiously look at the shot and it some foaming white thick liquid in it. My nose twitched and I look at Mystery Man." Are you trying to kill us ?"

He laughs nervously " No not yet."

Before i can stop myself, a huge smirk crosses my face " Ahh how sweet." I mock and i see Gideon in the background giving me a sneer. _I shouldnt have done that._

I look at my right and Mabel and Dipper are confused at my sudden mockery. I awkwardly nodd at them and they just continue staring at me.

The henchmen put the needle in my arm and its really cold going into my body, I feel myself slipping away, going into unconciousness and i try to look at the kids but my eyes are red and my eyes are already droopy.

I hear laughing not from Mystery Man or Gideon but by the main man, the only person i dont know.

Katies POV

I run past the trees with Wendy and Soos, i jump over traps that are set for me to fall in. " What ever you do, keep running !" I heard Wendys shoes hit the ground and i felt like i was in track again, jumping over hurdles.

Wait...Thats not Wendys shoes im hearing. I look behind me and see a huge thing of gnomes, coming after us.

" RUN !" I feel the wind blow against my long brown hair and i grab Wendy and Soos hands. They look at me and i could tell they were running out of breath.

" What are you doing ?" Wendy asked me, she looked like she was going to stop already.

" We are in this together." I stop and tell Wendy and Soos to go without me.

" KATIE ARE YOU CRAZY !" I heard Wendy scream from hiding behind trees. " JUST GO !" I yell back at them and the gnome tower stops and they scratch there head as if confused.

I look back and see Wendy and Soos running away from the gnomes, i smile and look at the gnomes and they raise there fist like there going to smash me into tiny human pieces.

I back up a few feet away from them and breath slowly in and out. _Ok Katie, pretend this is a track field, like your in the olympics and you want to get first place. _I open my eyes and eye the target.

I put a starting stance on and pretend there is a countdown from 5. I left my nails grab the dirt and the grass. 5, 4,3,2, I clench my fist and think of the when they tortured me back in the hideout.

The rage hits me and my eye sight gets far away, A evil smile hits my face. 1.

" AAAAARGG" I feel my feet hit the ground with my heart pounding inside of me, i imagine a white line right in front of the gnome tower. Sweat dripping from my body and i get angrier and angrier as i get closer to the gnomes.

Everything is slow motion when i jump from the imaginary white line, I jump and i feel like Superman, my feet are flying in the air and I clench my fist as hard as i can, i raise it and it pounds the gnome monster right in the face !

The punch could be heard from a thousand miles away.

Wendys POV

" Soos, we need to go back, Katies needs our help !" I pull my co worker back to the forest when i heard a huge *BOOM*. I lead him back were we left Katie and we saw her run sonic speed and hit the gnome monster in the face.

Our jaws dropped and she dropped down on one knee. We felt the ground shake when the gnome dropped to the ground.

I looked at my friend who was shaking and laughing ? She stood up and turned around, i looked at her eyes, her eyes, they were different in some way, I carfully looked and they looked evil, and i know shes not evil by just looking at her, you could tell that shes a sweet girl.

She walked towards me and i didnt even flinch. " What did they do to you ?" I watched as her eyes turned soft again, i grabbed her arm and gave her a hug as she cried on my shoulder.

" The-They tortured me for there own entertainment." I heard Katie say inbetween sobs and she pulled away from me and i couldnt believe it myself.

" That cant be all, there has to be more to why they tortured you." Katie just shrugged " Well if there was more to it than i wouldnt know, unless they told me while they drugged me or whatever."

I tapped my chin and thought for a second, _Why would they capture Katie for there own entertainment ? Why is she so important ? _

" Hey dudes ! Come on ! We have to find the Pines !" We turned around and saw Soos already heading out. I grabbed Katies wrist and dragged her with Soos and I.

Emilys POV

My eyes flusstered open and i saw the blue sky. _Yes ! Were gone from those villians ! _I heard the grass rustle from both sides of me and saw Dipper on my left and Mabel on my right.

" Where are we ?" Mabel asked while rubbing her head. " You are inside Dipper Pines mind." I heard a echo from outside Dippers head.

I see that were in a forest, similiar to Gravity Falls, i hear birds chirping and snakes slithering in the forest. _Its just like Gravity Falls. _

We walk around some more with Dipper being our guide obviously.

" Hey look its a light up ahead lets check it out !" Mabel started running towards the bright light that shined on a part of the forest and Dipper and i followed right behind her.

When we got there, Mabel wouldnt stop laughing and Dipper wouldnt stop blushing.

I looked at what Mabel was laughing at and i guess it was Dippers fantasy, kissing Wendy.

I smirked and looked at Dipper who was blushing tomato red " Uh lets go somewhere else."

We walked out of the forest and saw a beach, I looked at Dipper and he shrugged. I looked at Mabel whos eyes were wide in excitement.

_This must be Mabels fantasy,_ I saw Mabel looking at the guys and i rolled my eyes. We walked around the beach and saw a future Mabel kissing...Peeta Mellark ? I look at Mabel and shes staring at him with dreamy eyes.

We walk past the beach and we end up at a formal dance. Dipper and Mabel looked at me with curious looks. Blush creeps up my face and i walk past the dancers who are slow dancing.

I walk to the middle of the floor and look down to see that im in a satin red prom dress and my make up is done along with my red lipstick and my hair is in the perfect curls.

I look in front of me and see Danny with his brown hair geled and spiked up, he holds out his hand and waggs his eye brows at me.

I laugh and grab his hand while he twirls me around and pulls me close to him.

Dippers POV

I watch as Emily and Danny are dancing and Emily looks happy, like really happy.

I remember the book telling me about going into a mind or your own mind, and if you get to much into your fantasy than you will stay stunk in your own mind forever.

I look back at Emily who is totally getting into her fantasy. " Mabel ! We have to stop Emily from buying into her fantasy !" I look at Mabel who is looking at another guy...again.

I pull her arm and we run past the lovesick teenagers to Emily and Danny who are staring at each others eyes.

" Emily ! Emily !" I yell at my friend who is too much into paying attention to Danny to even notice me.

_What to do..._Aha ! A lightbulb went off in my head. I kicked Emily in the leg and she looked at me.

" What is it guys ? Im FINALLY dancing with Danny !" Emily explained to Mabel and I why it was so important to dance with her secret love.

I looked at her excited face but i cant let my friend be in her own mind forever. " Its not the real Danny your dancing with." I let my head droop down and Emilys smile turned into a frown.

" But it feels so...real." Emily looked back at Danny who was smiling at her and she sadly smiled at him. " Emily, we have to go and save your cousin remember." She sighed " Yeah." And we ran out of her fantasy.

Katies POV

" Wait ! Stop !" My friends stopped in place and looked at me confuised. " What is it ?"

" We need to go back and save my family !" I plead for them to help me and beg on both knees.

" Ok fine, but if we get captured for this it wont be my fault !" Wendy wagged her finger at me.

I nodd and head back to the hideout were my family is locked away and tortured to death.

Collins POV

Im sitting in the cell all scared up and brusied on every inch of my body. My mom and dad are cuddled up in the corner of the cell while i grab onto the bars and cry for help.

The gaurds open the door and drag me to the everyday torture room and my greatest enemy...The Whip.

They tie my writs to the poles and Gideon walks in and craks the whip on the floor than on my back spelling an x on my back. For as many days i been here i tried to hold back the tears but failed but not today.

Instead of the usual crying, i started laughing like a insane lunatic.

The gaurds eyes were filled with curiosity but Gideons were filled with fear.

" Gaurds take him back to his cell !" Gideon cracked the whip on the floor to tell the gaurds to hurry up and they did as he told and dragged me back to my cell that was bloody and filled with tears from my family and me.

I shiverd by the cold temperture in the cell and cuddled up with my mom and dad. " Dont worry Katies coming to get us, she promised me." I fell asleep on my moms shoulder and it was maybe a hour an a half later when i woke up because it was still bright, but then i remember that they always keep the light on.

I saw three dark shadows infront of me and i stood up trying to protect my family. " Who are you and what do you want from us !" I move my arms over my family and the shadows take the cloak off thier heads.

My eyes widen " Katie !" I run up to her and give her the biggest hug i ever given anyone in my life.

" Ok, we need to get out of here !" I grab my aunt and uncle and Wendy grabs Collin, while Soos distracts the gaurds.

" INTRUDER ALERT !" The alarm went off and the gaurds came in and tried to grab me while i did a double back flip and kicked them in the face.

" Woah, were did you learn that ?" I heard my red headed friend ask me.

" Uhh internet." I try to say in the most convincing way.

They just shrugg and we jump out of the hideout.

Emilys POV

I woke up on the hospital bed. _Yes ! Im out of my fantasy ! _I look around to see if any henchmen were going to push me down or anything but i guess not. I looked around and didnt see Dipper and Mabel in there beds.

I frantically looked around for them, " Hey Emily." I slowly turned my head and see the kids right next to me. " We can escape !" Dipper pulls me off the bed and guides me to the exit of the forest when we feel hands grab us from behind and turn us to the right

and we see henchmen surronding the right entrance.

We walk to the entrance and the henchmen laugh at us while we walk in to our next task or whatever.

We walked past spiders,snakes and other stuff people are usual scared of. " This must be fears." I saw a huge spider web heading up ahead and i started to tense up.

" Hey Dipper can you kill the spider up ahead please." I held onto Mabel and couldnt stop shivering. I could tell Mabel is scared of Spiders as well.

" Ok." Dipper shrugged and grabbed a big stick, he swung it as the spider, killing it instantly."

I let go of Mabel and we walked past the spiders and saw snakes. Dipper was terribly shaking and i felt bad for him. The snake was a heap on the floor was they were trying to bit at him, I picked up a stick i saw lying on the floor and started to hit the snakes with the stick.

"Ok guys make sure you dont get snake guts on your shoes." I try to keep my balance when i pass the snakes because this is gross. I step out and the next thing we have to pass is a bridge.

Apparently no on in this group is scared of bridges so it shouldnt be a problem.

I start to walk on it and it starts shaking. " Uh Emily, you might want to look in front of you." Dipper pointed to alot of missing steps. I gulp " Its no problem guys, were going to be ok."

I grabbed onto the rope that held the bridge up and we got to the last step, sweat was rolling down my forehead. _Well say goodbye to life. _I laughed nervously and started climbing on the rope with Dipper and Mabel right behind me.

" Ok whatever you do, do not look down !" Dipper started making the rope more wobbly.

" Uh Dipper, to late." Mabel said from a bit further away from Dipper. I growled in frustation and finally got to the end of the bridge and so did Dipper who was right behind me.

Mabel who was a bit further than me, didnt have enough time untill she would be as flat as a pancake because the bridge was falling apart, the bridge on one side and the rope on the other.

Dipper and I rushed to help her and the ropes were coming nearer and nearer. " HELP ! DIPPER ! EMILY !" Mabel screamed and i tried to get her up while the ropes where almost broken. I moved my hands from her arm to her hands and pulled her up.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off me, i felt someone tackle me. " OOF" I looked and saw Mabel. She was smiling at me " Thank you for having me live." I gave her a hug back " No problem."

We walked to our next thing and i think that was all for the fears.

The forest was quiet, a little too quiet. I heard rustling in the trees. " Show yourself !" I put up a fight stance and i saw someone jump out of the tree. A smile played on my lips and my eyes widened " Trevor !?"

Katies POV

We camped in the woods, Collin wouldnt stop being my shadow. A wave of headaches went through my head as i kept watch for Mystery Man and his friends or whatever.

" Hey Katie hun, ill keep watch out for you and your friends." I looked over my shoulder and saw my aunt who looked worn out from all the beating she got in the hideout. " No ill do it, you need a proper sleep."

my aunt gives me a hug and pulls away " We wont get a proper sleep untill this is all over." I sigh and go into the tent, and cry my self to sleep.

I open my eyes to the bright light thats shinning through the neon tent that Wendy and I set up. It was really quiet and i felt to see if Wendy or my aunt were next to me but they werent. I took quiet breaths and heard talking, and it wasent any of my friends.

I unzipped the tent and stepped out. I looked around the fire and saw that my friends were tied up and the henchmen were hlding them by thier necks.

" Let Go of my friends !" I yell to the henchmen, who just laughed and mocked me.

I saw them move and make way for some one. " Mystery Man ?"

" No" I took a look at the man standing in front of me. " Who are you ? And what do you want from my family !"

His deep eyes mock me and his black hair blows in the wind, i got to admit he is really handsome but i dont like the type that tells his henchmen to torture the poor people in the cells.

He notices me staring at him and smirks. " I know, i look like a Tv show character that your cousin has a crush on."

i look at him again because i didnt notice it or even care at first but now that i think about it.

" I know who you look like." I snapped and thought about it for a second.

" August Booth !" I say in amazement. The guy just laughs and puts his hands in his pocket. " Yeah" He even dresses like him and his voice sounds just like him.

" But why did you dress up like him ?" I ask him as the henchmen come foreward and tie my hands together.

He moved his eyebrows just like August would. " Thats my buisness." I cant stop staring at this man who looked just like August.

" Come on girly, you can stare at him later." The henchman that pulled me mocked and shoved me into the huge cage that held my friends and my family.

I walked to the bars of the cage and said a little prayer hoping that Emily will come and save us now.

I felt another presence next to me and i looked to my right, Collin looked up in the sky with his brown hair fighting against the wind. I looked to see what he was looking at and i saw a really bright star.

" I have hope." I looked at him confused " What ?" He smiles this time and looks up at the stars. " I have hope that Emily will save us." I smile at the kid and look at the stars.

Emilys POV

"Trevor !" I run to give him a hug but stop when suspition fills me. " Prove it !"

He looks confused " Prove what ?"

" Prove that you are indeed Trevor !" I give him a small smirk and he starts to speak.

" Ok when i first met you, we were in fourth grade and i moved from California to Oregon and i met you, you where on the playground with Katie, you were a bit of a tomboy then and Katie was more of a tomboy than you and when Katie first saw me, her eyes light up an she ran towards me to make a new friend."

Trevors hair blows in the sudden wind and he pulls me and my friends. " How did you get here ?" He asked at the wrong place and time.

I ignored him and we to the part were we see our dreams. The last part untill the grand finale.

All we saw was a closet looking thing. " Uhh, is there supposted to be something else ?"

The closet started to shake and it opened and spit out two chairs and a interviewer.

I looked at Dipper and he looked older, he sat down in the chair and the interviewer asked him alot of questions, Dipper tried to act cool and confident. Suddenly everything dissapaired in thin air and Dipper walked back to us dissapointed.

Mabel stood infront of the closet and a boy came out, a blonde boy with brown eyes. I snorted and everyone looked at me. I awkwardly watched as Mabel walked back to us and like Dipper she was dissapointed.

Trevors dream had Katie walk out in a wedding dress and Trevor had a tux on and they said there wedding vows, they were about to kiss when she dissapired along with his tuxedo and the priest. I heard a sigh and walked forward.

A man walked out with two kids, a boy and a girl, I looked down and saw that i looked older and i went to the man and gave him a light kiss and kissed the kids on thier foreheads, but it all dissapired and i felt that pang in my heart.

I looked to my right and saw another route, i looked at my friends that were too busy dissapointed that thier dreams have dissapeared and i ran towards it, not to be seen.

Dippers POV

We walked past the closet and there was nothing else. " I thought this was the end ?" Mabel looked around curiously. I looked too and i guess Trevor joined in because he moved around the bushes and shrugged " I dont see anything !"

We moved to the middle of the area that we were in and a huge cage dropped on us.

We looked around and saw Gideon standing there with his hands behind his back.

" Gideon." I growled his dispicable name.

He circled the cage " You know why im here, for my peach dumplin." He tried to flirt with Mabel when Mabel told him she wasent into him, but he wont give up on her.

I saw him pull out a control thing and pressed the red button, which caused green smoke to fill the cage and i tried to keep my eyes open but they kept closing on me, and a few minutes later i was lying unconcious on the floor.

I woke up bounded to a stone in the forest with my sister and my friend next to me who were also trying to get out.

" Well Hello, Dipper Pines, Mabeline Pines and Trevor Richards." I looked at Trevor who looked really beat up, _he must have been trying to fight the henchmen._

" What do you want from us !" I screamed and i looked at my wrists that were red from trying to get out of the chains that we are bounded to.

The man walked out of the shadows and Mabel shrieked " OH MY GOSH, ITS AUGUST BOOTH !" Trevor and i looked at each other a bit scared.

The man walked towards Mabel and stroked her cheek, i rolled my eyes at Mabels expression.

" Mabel, its not really August its probitly a bad g-"

The man shushed me and went back to flirting with my sister, who was too into his looks to be focused on whats really happening here.

The rest of the villians came out of the shadows and crossed there arms.

He walked from Mabel over to me and gave me a smirk.

" What i want is revenge."

I snorted " Revenge ?! What did we ever do to you ?"

" Oh youll see...in the future."

The Man walked away and Trevor finally talked " Who are you ?" The Man stopped and turned around, his smirk made Mabel go wild.

" My name is Slint Slaughter." The man or Slint walked away and i heard something from the distance.

Like a motor...It became louder and louder untill i saw a bike motorcycle thing...and the weels turned left and right just like in the Batman movie.

" Daaaannng." I whispered to myself.

" Catgirl." I heard Mystery Man snarl. _How does he know her ?_

Emilys POV

I got off the motorcycle thing and i heard "Him" snarl " Catgirl." I smirked and walked towards him seducively " Blendin Blandin, how nice of you to invite me here."

He growled and gritted his teeth.

I laughed the most Evil Queen laugh i could pull off. _Even though im not evil...right ? _

" What are you doing to these poor children ? huh ?" I ask in the sweetest childlike voice.

He narrowed his eyes at me " You arent all that older than them."

" YOU WORK FOR HIM !?" I hear Dipper gasp and try to say something but hes loseing curculation.

" No we were arch enemys." I walk over to the kids and Trevor who looks like he got beaten up.

" What do you want Catgirl."

I turn around and face Blendin " I want to turn myself in." I hold up my arms and the henchmen surrond me.

The villians surround me and Slint took off my mask in front of my friends and my family that was tied up.

" Emily ?!" I heard Dipper,Mabel and a few members of my family gasp as they saw me without the Catgirl mask on.

I looked around in my family but didnt see Katie.

I face Blendin " Wheres Katie !"

" Uh-uh i- GAURDS !" Blendin called the gaurds to get Katie and when they took her to me, she looked like...horrible.

I rushed to her and gave her a big hug " My gosh, what did they do to you." She cried on my shoulder and she looked past me, i pulled away from her and her face was as white as a ghost.

" Trevor." Her voice croaked and she ran to her boyfriend and gave him a nice,sweet kiss on the lips.

I smiled at them and they pulled away. Trevor and Katie looked at me with terrified faces " Oh my gosh Emily, im so sorry we forgot about-"

I sadly smile " No its ok, i just want you to be happy."

Katie walked towards me " Well i know you were in love with Danny and you always planned on kissing him but he-" She stoped and tears were forming in her eyes.

Dipper opened his mouth " Who did you want to take revenge on again ?" He asked Slint and he turned around.

" You!"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other confused " What do you mean us ?"

Slints frown turned into a evil smile. " Oh Emily, i think you need to tell your past."

I turned around and a Huge Movie theater screen dropped in the part of the forest we were in.

I looked at the screen and my past started showing up, it starts when i was born.

_Alot of screaming was heard and a brown haired woman was holding onto her husbands hand as she was giving birth to a beautiful blonde girl._

_The woman was crying at her daughters beauty and she asked her husband " What should we name her ?"_

_Her husband smiled " I always liked the name Emily."_

_The woman cradled the baby in her arms " Ok, Emily Mae Matthews."_

_a young girl with short blonde hair maybe two years old was running through a garden, " Daddy." Is all she could say as her chubby legs were running through the garden of there home, her dad caught her and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_At three years old Emily was sitting down in a chair at the hospital and her father was sitting next to her nervous. " Daddy, whats happenening to mommy ?" Her father smiled and squeezed her cheek " Mommys having a baby."_

_" A baby !" Emilys eyes widened in horror. Her dad laughed " Its nothing to be scared about, it means your going to have a baby brother or sister."_

_Emilys mouth formed into a "o" and just played with her action figures. _

_A few minutes later a crying baby could be heard._

_Emily walks into the room and her mom gives her the baby, " Emily, meet your younger brother Collin." Emily carefully cradles the baby._

_" Hi Baby !"_

_A few years later. It was Emilys first day of school, Emily was six and she walked on the bus and all of the seats were full. She saw one with two boys._

_" Hi can i sit here ?" Emily asks sweetly._

_The blonde boy says yes, the brunette says no._

_" Why Not ?" Emily pouted_

_" Because you spilled water on me yesterday !" The brunette boy crossed his arms and turned his head the other way._

_The blonde boy held out his hand " Hi im Nick." She shakes his hand and the Brunette boy has chocolate all over his face. _

_" And Im Danny." The brunette boy still refused to look at her._

_" You have something on your mouth." I pointed out and he wiped his mouth on his shirt. _

_" Gross." I walked off back to my cousin._

_years laters, it was sixth grade, Danny and Emily shook hands after he saved her from a evil mastermind._

_That same year, Emily walked to the elevater in her house and clicked on basement and went to the basement in her workout clothes for another training session with her trainer, her father._

_Emily threw the daggers straight in the target and dodged spears coming her way, she slicked the training dummys head right off. She had a sword fight with her dad. _

_That same year, Emily who has trained all of her life,became the youngest agent to be asigned to something. _

_The head agent looked at her and placed the badge on her costume. " Your name shall be Catgirl, because of your reflexes." Emily gave him a wink " I wont let you down sir." _

_" Now your enemy for the rest of your life will be, Tall, Dark and Handsome. Now you cannot tell him or show any signs of your real identity or you will be forced to leave your family forever." Emily smirked " Ok Boss, looks like i got to go." And with that she ran out of the agency and went on her first mission._

_I had to do the craziest things, like dress up and look like a twenty year old and i actually pulled it off._

_in eigth grade, i tried to make Danny jelous by inviting another guy to a christmas party who was obviously into me, but it didnt work out well because the same year Danny kissed another girl and it made me really jelous._

_I saw his girlfriend giving him a present for his birthday and they were flirting with each other, i felt like i needed to puke. Nick obviously thought this was funny for some reason but i didnt. _

_Danny was playing soccor for our school and ended up getting hurt so he was rushed to the nurse and i grabbed his hand while his younger sister who is only one year younger than us and one of my best friends was there and so was Nick._

_His girlfriend rushed in and asked how her "Dannykins" was doing, i tried not to roll my eyes. But i heard Danny say something in his sleep, he said it again, he said " Em-ily." Blush creeped up on my face and his girlfriend no ex girlfriend ran out crying._

_" Finally." His younger sister said to Nick, they obviously have chemistry. _

_" Oh Shut up." I said while still blushing._

_One of the last days of school, It was the worst most horrifying days of my life. It was Nick,Danny and I, we walked down to fight another crazy teacher and we fought him but it was unfortunete for Nick. _

_The teacher plunged a knife in his heart and Nick died right before our eyes. " NICK ! NICK !" I ran towards the lifeless and cold form of Nick, my best friend. i cried over his dead body, i got up and Danny comforted me while trying not to cry. _

_I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. _

_one month later..._

_It was just a normal day and i was hanging out with Danny, we were looking at the clouds and i felt a rumble in the ground. I knew it wasent good so Danny and I ran back home and when we did, it looked like a earthqauke hit and the ground was split but what made it worse was it was the doing of my arch enemy, Blendin Blandin._

_He wanted revenge on me for winning against him all the time. I called for my family and of course i called for Danny. But Danny left and i couldnt find him anywhere._

_And my hair was a mess, my grey jacket had dirt stains, my jeans has holes and my vans also had holes. I finally found Danny on the floor passed out and i was almost to him but than i dissapaird to 2012 Gravity Falls._

" And thats my story." I let my friends out of the chains and Dipper squinted at me " Yeah but that still doesnt mean that we know who you are."

Mabel looked like she didnt care " Hopefully this doesnt sound wierd or anything but your dad is hot." She blushed a little and i smiled " Fine i will prove who i am."

I walked up to Mabel and tears stung my eyes " Hi Mom."

Her eyes got wide and she started to back up, " Wha-What." I held her hands " That woman that gave to me was you." Mabels scared face turned into Happy crying face.

She started to hug me alot.

" So does that mean that Katies my daughter ?" Dipper looked at Katie who looked like a wreck.

I nodd " Yes." Dipper starts to smile and he hugs Katie who openly hugs him back. My dad walks out and shakes hands with Mabel or the younger version of my mom.

" Hi Hottie !" Mabel started blushing and my dad laughed. Mabel whispered in my ear " He looks just like Peeta Mellark." I smiled but than i heard a voice.

Tall, Dark and Handsomes was standing right there. I quickly put on my mask.

" SO YOU WERE WORKING FOR THEM ALL THIS TIME !" I hiss at him and he pulls out his sword and i pull out my and i swing at his head but miss and hit his sword and i win the fight.

" Oh Miss Kitty, were not done yet." He says in a low husky voice.

" Oh ?" I look at my nails, " Dance fight." I look up at him and smile victoriously. " Than a dance fight it is !" We break dance to "Pound The Alarm"

" I never knew you could break dance." I flirtiously make my way to him and he says " Ok you won, you can take off my mask." I hear gasps from the villians and Slint hisses.

I pull off his mask and tears form in my eyes and i let a gasp out " DANNY !"

Danny looks at me " Wait EMILY !?" I pull of my mask " I thought you were DEAD !" I give him a few punches.

" DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN DANIEL THOMAS REID !" I give him one last punch and he comes closer and closer to me while i do the same.

The space between us closes as he leans down and i put my hands on his chest and i feel his lips on mine.

I read his mind. _She tastes like cherrys._

Dippers POV

We all stare at the two who are now making out and i decide to break it up. *Cough* They pull away and look at each other and start to laugh. Mabel is smiling dreamily, like shes happy for them.

I see as Slint is holding a knife and aiming it for Dannys back. " DANNY WATCH OUT !" I watch as Danny pulls out his sword and cuts Slints arm.

" Its over Slint, you and your friends should go back to where they came from !" Mabel and I grabbed the chains and placed them on every villians wrist including Slints.

Danny and Trevor placed the villians on the wall and we left them there, while we said our goodbyes to our future selves, Danny and Trevor. Emily and Collin said goodbye to Mabel and gave her a hug while Katie gave me a hug.

" Promise to see us again." We said to the three that were now pulling the time machine.

" Well you will see us again anyway." Emily said letting go of the tape and they dissapeared from our lives...for now.

In the Future

We were all back home and happy.

Katie got into the agency and so did Trevor, Danny stoped being the evil agent and also joined the agency.

Danny and I are also a couple. Hehe finally.

Danny and I are watching a movie and the room gets taken off by Blendins flying monster things.

" So, do you think we will ever see Dipper and Mabel again ?" Danny asked me.

I unzipped my purse and smirked " Sooner than we think." We changed into our agent clothes and my hand grabs his. " Lets do this."

" Together." We both say and jump towards the monster.


End file.
